


Any Given Psycho

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawty got that existential narcissism. But that's about it, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Given Psycho

Look, it's not as if he goes around killing people mindlessly and in every horrible way possible.  No, if anything, Sherlock Holmes is one of the most peaceful sociopaths that walk around in the narrow streets of London. He's never stabbed someone, not even when he lived in Glasgow for 3 years (studying, bad football and unnecessary tartan prints everywhere - yes, let's just not go back there), never smashed in someone's skull (he's been tempted, oh yes, so so many times), but he never actually laid a finger on someone - in a bad way. 

It kind of makes him think he might be a disgrace to the very meaning of the word sociopath. Usually they're cruel right? Mean and harsh and not afraid of using physical force against, well, anybody. Good, he's got this existential narcissism going on; not to forget the general ignorance and coldness that surrounds him like a crystalline, pristine bubble, but still, not enough to be considered a sociopath right? 

Sociopath. First time he heard the word it was when Mother and Mycroft were discussing some thing he simply failed to care about in the first place, and to his own embarrassment, the term interested him probably a bit more than it should. Ever since, he told anyone who was even vaguely willing to listen he was a sociopath. Definitely. I mean, the antisocial behaviour is a thing in his case, definitely. But one day he decides to actually look it up, and sadly has to recognise he does not fit into the definition of a sociopath. At all.

Bad upbringing and problematic familiar surrounding? No, that's not the case. Erratic and acting on impulse? For god's sake, not ever. Well, he can save this, a psychopath maybe? No real bonding? Yeah, he hates people. Apart from his Mother, his Father, Mike, John, even Molly sometimes. Well, he even loves John. As in LOVE.  Impulsive? No, already had that. No remorse or guilt? Well, sometimes, maybe, when the moon is on the right side and the stars are in his favo- Oh for fuck's sake. He's a social being. He's actually a social being. 

He can feel the blood draining from his face, and he's sure that if he looks into a mirror right now, he'd be greeted by a pale, hollow shadow of himself. He can't be ... normal? Could he actually be a normal human being? Well, no, of course not. He's hyperintelligent, unbelievably observational and can foreshadow actions based on past behavioural patterns. Still, that's not what really defines a psycho/socio, now does it? He doesn't want to admit it, but apparently, he's not a fucking sociopath. Or psychopath. Or for all it matters, anything with the suffix path in it. Well, highly embarrassing mister self-called sociopath. He groans, thinking about all the advice his mother gave him (don't self-diagose. Don't look illnesses up online, you might think you have cancer after that). 

 

"John," he calls out, raising his voice only a bit above his normal level.   
"Yes?" John answers, looking up from his paper, and he can see John fighting the urge to stand up as he registers the pale look Sherlock is currently showing off, "What's wrong, Sherlock?"  
Sherlock wrestles with the right words for a minute, almost deciding to keep quiet after all, but then he decides to just spill it.  
"I'm not a sociopath."  
  
John looks at him confused and cocks his head to the side, "Yeah, I know."   
"What do you mean you know?"  
The blond emits a short laugh and scrunches his nose.  
"Of course I know. You didn't think I'd actually move in with a bloody psychopath- err, sorry, sociopath, now do you?"  
Sherlock shrugs,  
"Don't know, I did always take you for the reckless type."   
"Sherlock, reckless and stupid are two different words," he starts, and raises his hands as he sees Sherlock is about to interrupt, "Yes, they are. Now, you really think I would sleep with a man that would be able to cut my throat without a second thought?"  
He decides to let it rest at that, and sees it as his cue to leave. All dramatic and head-held-high because of dignity and pride and other nice words.   


That night, he doesn't exactly sleep well. He tosses and turns and feels pretty bad for letting John sit there in the middle of the conversation. But his thoughts are interrupted by the creaking sound of his door being opened and a familiar figure tiptoeing it's way to the bed. He can feel the mattress dipping below the weight of the middle aged army doctor, and he murmurs, "I swear to god, Mycroft, if that's you," which earns a chuckle from John.  
"Not Mycroft," he whisper before letting his arm rest on Sherlock's shoulder.   
"Hey, my not-so-sociopath," he can feel John's breath tickling his earlobe, making him shudder slightly.  
He buries his head in his pillow, feeling the blush creeping up his face, making him look like a tomato, "That's not funny" he murmurs, sound muffled by the soft fabric.   
"Yes, it is."   
He turns around at that, but before he can complain John's lips are covering his and his hand that previously caressed his shoulder is now cupping his (burning red) cheek.   
John's forehead rests against his and as their lips part, he can feel the words that John says more than he can hear them. "You didn't think I'd love you less because of that, right?"   
Sherlock tries to shrug, which turns out to be a bit complicated when another man is resting on top of you.   
"You idiot," John chuckles before kissing him again.  
Oh great, Sherlock thinks, from sociopath to idiot. Talking about degradation. But then again, if John is willing to kiss an idiot, ... well, idiot it is.


End file.
